


No pienses que sabes lo que pienso

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Como una simple llamada de Feliks pone la mañana de Toris de cabeza (história del 2011 con motivo del cumpleaños de Feliks).





	No pienses que sabes lo que pienso

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte y su luz se filtraba por las ranuras de la persiana de la habitación. En medio de la penumbra se podía escuchar una respiración tranquila viniendo de la cama. Allí, había una persona de cabellos castaños, largos hasta las espaldas, durmiendo plácidamente, gracias en parte, a la funda nórdica que lo cubría, y por otra el cansancio que lo había derrotado el día anterior.

Entonces rompiendo el silencio, sonó un teléfono que no provocó ninguna reacción por parte de esa persona debido al sueño tan profundo en el que estaba inmerso. Cuando se agotaron los timbres de espera, volvió el silencio. Al cabo de un minuto, este se vio otra vez interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Esta vez, la persona dormida se movió entre las sábanas, incomoda con el ruido, y diciendo palabras inentendibles. Entonces con el último timbre de espera del teléfono, no volvió el silencio sino que el dispositivo siguió sonando. Finalmente, la persona de la cama se despertó y refunfuñando, se acercó al extremo de esta, evitando entrar en contacto con el frío de la casa. Sacó la mano de las sabanas, cogió el teléfono y acercándoselo a la oreja, dijo:

\- ¿Sí?

\- Chico, ¡ya era hora que me respondieras! –dijo una voz nasal y un poco llorosa des del otro extremo de la línea.- ¡Ya no sabía que más hacer!

\- ¿Feliks? –preguntó el castaño incorporándose de repente, añadiendo preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Toris! Como que espabiles y vengas a mi casa, ¡de prisa! –exclamó Feliks desesperado viendo como a su amigo le costaba reaccionar.

\- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? –Toris intentaba hacer tiempo mientras iba de un extremo al otro de la recámara, buscando y cogiendo la ropa que necesitaba.

\- ¡Se me ha roto!... –explicó la voz llorosa de Feliks.

\- ¡A-Ahora vengo! Me cambio y voy para allá, sólo… ¿Feliks? ¡Feliks!

Extrañado por el súbito silencio, empezó a llamar a su amigo desesperado y preocupado por saber el motivo de su llanto. Al no recibir respuesta, es cuando se dio cuenta que la llamada se había cortado. Sin perder más tiempo se cambió de ropa a una velocidad que haría envidiar a Francis, bajó a la planta baja, cogió las llaves de casa y del coche y salió al exterior dónde entro al coche. Mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de Polonia, su mente imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles haciéndole más urgente llegar a su destino. Ya había sopesado la idea de que Rusia le estuviese haciendo un visita a Polonia con aquel grifo de gas, que Bielorrusia le rompiera los dedos en un intento de evitar que se le acercara a su hermano, que Francis le hubiese engañado con otro intento de repartir amor o que un Arthur ebrio se hubiera confundido de casa y estuviera rodeado de esos seres invisibles que tanto aterrorizaban a Feliks. Cuando su imaginación ya no daba más de si, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el camino de tierra que conducía hasta la casa de Feliks.

Una vez allí, aparcó el coche de cualquier forma y corrió hacia la puerta trasera, sabiendo que nunca se cerraba, y la abrió de golpe. La cocina tenía la misma temperatura que el exterior, detalle que horrorizó aún más a Toris, conocedor de la manía de su amigo de comer esos palitos de buena mañana. Cuando se adentró en el pasillo, escuchó unos sollozos en la sala de estar. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta exclamando:

\- ¡Feliks, soy yo! ¿Qué ha…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta al ver el estado de la sala con algunas paredes pintadas de color rosa i en un rincón, una caballo marrón masticando lo que había sido una alfombra. Feliks, arrodillado en el suelo, dirigió la vista hacia el visitante y en reconocerlo, se levantó para lanzarse a los brazos de Toris.

\- ¡Toris! ¡Cómo que ya empezaba a pensar que no vendrías!

\- Feliks… ¿Q-Qué significa todo esto? ¿Y el caballo?

\- Toris, chico, como que tendrías que ir al oculista. No es un caballo, ¡es un pony! ¿Verdad que es bonito? ¿Y las paredes? Ya sabía que el color rosa es el mejor de todos… Lo que pasa es que como que la pintura no acaba de ir bien y por eso se ha quedado así…

\- …. ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

\- No, ¡No estoy bien! ¡Mira esto!

Seguidamente mostró una cinta roja. Viendo la mirada confundida de Toris, Feliks bufó y dijo:

\- ¡Por dios, Toris! ¡Como que eres muy lento, eh! ¡Mira! La cinta se me ha roto y ¡Ya no tengo más! ¿Qué haré yo ahora? No puedo decorar la habitación y…

\- Feliks…

\- Después hay el tema de la pintura, como que no entiendo porque no se pega y…

\- Feliks! –exclamó Lituania intentando llamar la atención de Polonia. Una vez la tuvo, preguntó- No me digas que me has llamado por una cinta rota…

\- No es cualquier cinta, ¡es LA cinta!

\- Feliks… ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¡Si quieres una cinta espérate a que abran las tiendas!

\- ¿Y qué? Bien que tú te levantas más temprano cuando quieres. ¡Y esto no puede esperar! ¡Tiene que estar listo para hoy!

Sin podérselo creer, Toris se presionó el puente de la nariz en un intento de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Por una parte, tenía ganas de irse y dejar que Feliks se las apañara solo pero por otra parte, no quería hacerle un feo a su amigo y por mucho que quisiera volver a su cama calentita, sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño después de todas aquellas emociones. A demás, no podía dejar plantado a su amigo justamente ese día. Suspirando, dirigió una mirada a Feliks diciendo:

\- Está bien, te ayudaré a arreglar todo este desastre…

El polaco, que había vuelto a su mundo de color rosa, miró a su amigo y exclamó:

\- ¿Eh? ¡Como que estaba claro que me tenías que ayudar! Chico, a veces no te entiendo. ¿Y por dónde empezamos? ¡Por qué no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer!

\- Lo primero es sacar al pony de aquí y…

\- ¡NO! –corriendo abrazó al animal y dijo- El pony se quedará aquí. A fuera hace demasiado frio y se congelará. ¡Ah, ya lo sé! No quieres que en Fonk esté aquí porque le tienes envidia.

\- Feliks, ¡Qué es un caballo! El frío no le hace nada y ¿por qué tendría que tenerle envidia?

\- Chico, ¿cómo te tengo que decir que no es un caballo? Es un P-O-N-Y, ¡Pony!

\- A ver, Feliks, ¡te lo ensuciará todo! ¿Quieres que la pintura recién estrenada se vea negra al cabo de pocos minutos?

Al final, Feliks accedió a la petición de Toris y se llevó a Fonks hacia el establo mientras el lituano investigaba el tema de la pintura. Resultó que era pintura al óleo, normal que no hubiese funcionado. Dejando ir un suspiro, se dedicó a cerrar y apilar los botes de pintura en un rincón de la sala. Después, cogió todas las cintas y papeles que estaban dispersos por toda la sala y los guardó en una bolsa de basura que dejó al lado de los botes. Con la sala limpia y viendo que Feliks aún no había vuelto, se dirigió al establo. Allí se encontró con que Feliks se había distraído cepillando el pelo del animal. Cuando notó la presencia de su amigo, dijo:

\- Toris! ¿Verdad que está mejor así? Es que cuando lo iba a dejar, chico, he visto que tenía el pelo áspero así que ¡Cómo que lo tenía que arreglar!

\- Feliks… -lloriqueó Toris un poco deprimido por el día que le esperaba. Decidiendo seguirle la corriente, continuó- Sí, está muy bien pero ¿quieres arreglar la sala de estar o no?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Como que una cosa va detrás de la otra. ¿No ves que apenas son las siete de la mañana? ¡Tenemos todo el día por delante!

Dicho esto, los dos chicos, se dirigieron hacia dentro de la casa donde Toris intentó explicar la situación a su amigo. Viendo que no avanzaban, decidió acercarse al hipermercado más cercano y comprar todo lo que necesitaran.

Ya era el mediodía cuando volvieron de comprar. Feliks corrió hacia la casa, eufórico y cargado con más paquetes de los que podía llevar, de modo que muchos cayeron por el camino. Toris, viendo que no quedaba nada en el coche, se dedicó a recoger los paquetes caídos por el camino.

Aquella compra matutina lo había agotado. No sólo tuvo que escoger el material adecuado para lo que querían hacer, sino que además, tuvo que vigilar a Feliks que se había perdido en más de una ocasión o se había quedado embobado con algunos productos estrambóticos.

Por ahora, Toris sólo deseaba terminar con la faena y sentarse en un sofá tranquilamente. Al cruzar la puerta principal de la casa, lo recibió el dulce olor de la típica sopa polaca por lo que, después de dejar los paquetes en la sala, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí lo recibió un Feliks con un clip en el cabello y un devantal de color rosa diciendo:

\- Como que es muy tarde y ya es la hora de comer, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Eh? Pues sí…

\- Entonces, ¿A qué esperas? Ve a poner la mesa, como que se te tiene que decir todo eh…

\- Ya voy, ya voy… -respondió Toris derrotado.

La comida fue en la mayor medida tranquila, a pesar de que Feliks no dejó de hablar sobre los diferentes proyectos que tenía para remodelar la sala de estar.

Una vez terminaron, Feliks se dedicó a cubrir todos los muebles por orden de Toris mientras este, preparaba el material. Seguidamente, se pusieron a pegar el papel rosa en las paredes. Tardaron tres horas en terminar y sin saber muy bien el motivo, acabaron llenos de pegamento. Bueno, Toris sí lo sabía: en un momento de descuido, Feliks había quedado pegado al papel y para sacárselo, había empezado a menearse salpicando la cola por todos lados. Notándose pegajoso, Feliks se quería ir a bañar pero Toris le quitó la idea de la cabeza ya que aún quedaba colgar las decoraciones y cuadros, y a pesar de ser unas tareas inofensivas, con Feliks por en medio podía pasar cualquier cosa. Y no equivocó. Cuando habían hecho los agujeros en la pared para los cuadros, colgar las cintas, los globos y farolitos de papel, los dos estaban llenos de polvo y cenizas. Lo primero, debido a la emoción de Feliks al ver salir polvo de la pared al agujerearla, había cogido un grapado para lanzarla por toda la sala como si estuviera en una boda lanzando arroz. En cambio, la segunda había aparecido en el momento que Toris, arriba de una escalera para hacer un agujero, cayó dentro la chimenea levantando una nube de cenizas. Todo porque Feliks se había apoyado en la escalera y esta se había doblado, incapaz de aguantar el peso de los dos. Al ver el aspecto de su amigo, Feliks empezó a reír, risa que aumentó al verse reflejado en un espejo que Toris le había puesto delante suyo.

Retirados los papeles de diario y sabanas que protegían el suelo y los muebles de la sala, los dos chicos miraron con satisfacción el resultado de su trabajo.

\- ¡Uah! ¡Como que ha quedado genial! –exclamó Feliks.

\- Es verdad… -comentó Toris.

\- ¡Pues cómo que ahora es el momento ideal para celebrarlo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Celebrar el qué?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Feliks se giró hacia Toris que lo miraba interrogante. Viendo que era sincero, abrió los ojos por la incredulidad cambiando a su actitud de siempre diciendo:

\- ¿Pues qué va a ser? ¡Celebrar la reforma de la sala!

\- Ah, claro…

\- Pero antes… ¡Como que me pido primero el baño!

Sin dar tiempo de añadir nada más, Feliks desapareció escaleras arriba en dirección al baño. Toris suspiró y se dedicó a lanzar la basura, sabiendo que su amigo estaría mínimo una hora en el baño. Para no ensuciar nada, puso una sábana encima del sofá y se sentó para leer un diario que llevaba en el coche.

Ya había leído la mitad del periódico que sonó el timbre de la casa. Viendo que Feliks aún estaba en el baño, se dirigió al recibidor y abrió la puerta.

\- Ah, sabía que estarías aquí, da… -dijo una voz infantil.

\- ¡S-Señor Rúsia! –exclamó Toris medio sorprendido y medio asustado- ¿A-A qué se debe esta visita? –preguntó nervioso.

\- Nada, sólo que hemos ido a tu casa y como no estabas, hemos pensado que estarías aquí… -explicó Iván con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, bueno, Feliks me ha llamado y…

\- Vámonos ya hermano… -dijo una voz femenina.

\- Ah, señorita Natasha… -saludó Toris sonriendo al ver aparecer la figura de Bielorrusia de detrás de su hermano.- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

\- Hermano, vámonos antes que se nos pegue la estupidez de ese idiota… -dijo la joven, ignorando la pregunta de Toris.

\- Sí, sí –dijo Iván sonriendo un poco apurado al verse arrinconado por su hermana- Me place ver que con nuestra visita, te hemos alegrado un poco el día…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Toris confundido.

\- Supongo que estar todo el día con él debe ser un suplicio, al menos ahora has sonreído que antes estabas muy serio…

\- ¿A-A sí? ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, en casa también te lo pasabas muy bien con tus hermanos y con nosotros. De hecho, sonreías mucho más que ahora, da…

\- ¿E-Eso parecía?

\- Sí, da, bueno pues ya nos veremos en la próxima conferencia mundial.

\- Ah, sí, adiós señor Rusia… -despidió Toris y cuando las dos figuras ya eran lejanas, cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó en la puerta, sin verle ningún sentido a lo que había dicho Iván.

\- Toris! –gritó Feliks des de la planta de arriba- ¿Cómo quién era el que ha llamado a la puerta?

\- ¡Nadie Feliks!

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo qué ha sido un fantasma!? Seguro que es obra de Arthur que ha descubierto quién hizo desaparecer su última horneada de scones…

\- ¿Eso hiciste? –preguntó Toris con una voz temblorosa debido a la risa que intentaba esconder.

\- ¡Claro! Como que no podía dejar que esa cosa deambulara más por la sala de conferencias… Bueno, como que ya le pintaré la sala de color rosa a modo de disculpas… Ya te puedes ir a bañar Toris.

\- Vale.

Toris entró en el baño, ignorando que Feliks había escuchado a escondidas toda la conversación con Rusia y Bielorrusia. Sin querer darle más vueltas y aparentando que no se daba cuenta de nada, bajó a la sala de estar donde miró con tristeza la reforma de esta. Ese era un día especial, era su día, por eso había decidido hacer algo diferente y pasarlo bien en compañía de su vecino. Pero no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Rusia: "Supongo que estar todo el día con él debe de ser un suplicio, al menos ahora has sonreído que antes estabas muy serio". Si lo pensaba bien, parecía que su amigo no se lo estaba pasando nada bien, al contrario, que estaba haciendo todo eso en contra de su voluntad y que lo arrastraba a hacerlo. Él era muy tímido y eso le impedía decir muchas de las cosas que le quería decir.

Ya en sus recuerdos más antiguos, aparece Toris. Al principio tenía miedo o respeto, no sabría concretarlo, debido a que no sabía qué tipo de persona era, y aunque se suponía que lo tenía que defender de posibles ataques enemigos, quizá resultaba ser un monstruo que más que dar protección hacía falta encerrarlo en una celda. A pesar de todo, con el pasar de los días pudo ver que era una buena persona, y empezó a querer verlo cada día. Desarrolló una extraña dependencia que parecía que el otro también gozaba de su compañía. Esta relación se congeló en el momento en que perdieron contra Rusia y este los separó, llevándose a Toris, aunque claro, la frase que le dedicó no fue la más adecuada… Pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Habían perdido y por mucho que lo llamara y gritara no podía sacar un as en la manga porque ya lo habían probado todo… Y así se sucedieron los años, sin tener ninguna noticia del otro hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial, que Toris lo visitó varias veces para controlar sus heridas. Argh. Esa fue una época asquerosa, aún podía sentir el dolor viniendo de algunas de sus cicatrices. Pero a pesar del dolor de las heridas, este se reducía cuando al despertar, tenía a Toris a su lado. A partir de ese momento, se pudieron ver más seguido, no todo lo que él deseaba por culpa de la sombra de Rusia que intentaba, cargando de tareas a Toris, que no se pudieran ver. Al final, con la caída de la URRS Lituania se vio liberada y volvieron a como estaban antes. Pero Feliks podía notar que no todo volvía a ser como antes y que la relación quizá era más distante. Si pudiera volver al pasado, intentaría arreglar tantas cosas… Pero por encima de todo, cambiaria aquella estúpida frase desafortunada que quizá era la culpable de todo. Por ahora intentaba no perder la poca relación que mantenían, haciendo todas esas actividades que no tenían ningún sentido. De repente, viendo unas gotas en el suelo se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

\- Tsk… Como que eso no… Tengo que ser fuerte…

Notando que sus piernas no le aguantaban, se arrodilló al suelo donde siguió dándole vueltas al asunto. "En casa también te lo pasabas muy bien con tus hermanos y con nosotros. De hecho, sonreías mucho más que ahora". ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué Toris prefería estar en aquella casa, que tanto daño le habían hecho, y no con él? No podía olvidar esas horribles cicatrices que tenía a su espalda, pero, si tenía en cuenta que allí estaba Natasha… La cosa cambiaba… Esa estúpida niña que le había roto los dedos en una salida… Si él tuviera una cita con Toris intentaría que se lo pasara bien… Ah, espera, ¿no era esto una especie de salida? Entonces no estaba logrando nada de eso…

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y a Toris bajar las escaleras hacía la sala. Levantándose rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas y decidió encararse al problema.

\- Ah, estas aquí Feliks –dijo Toris, ignorando los pensamientos de su vecino- ¿Comenzamos con la celebración de la reforma?

\- No si no tienes ganas…

\- ¿Eh? Ei Feliks, ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Por una vez en la vida, di lo qué quieres realmente! –exclamó Feliks, encarándose a Toris.

El castaño al ver a su amigo con los ojos rojos, seguramente por las lágrimas, lo miró sorprendido y confundido.

\- ¿Te piensas qué soy estúpido? Bueno, ¡tú y todos! ¿De verdad creéis que no me doy cuenta de nada? ¿De cómo me criticáis a mis espaldas? Pero lo hago expresamente porque ¡aunque me revote, nadie me toma en serio!

\- Ehm, Feliks… -dijo Feliks intentando calmar la explosión de emociones de su amigo, sin entender de dónde venía.

\- ¡No, "Feliks", no! ¡Ahora me escuchas! Es evidente que he oído la conversación con Rusia.

\- ¡Ah! –exclamó Toris para adoptar una cara de culpabilidad.

\- "Ah", ahora sí, ¿eh? –respirando profundamente y reduciendo la intensidad de su voz, añadió- Si realmente no querías estar aquí o no tenías ganas de ayudarme, sólo tenías que decírmelo… -las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, no dejándole ver nada, pero sin dejar que eso lo parara, continuó- Lo hubiera entendido y me las habría apañado solo… No hubiera acabado hoy pero me da igual…

\- Feliks…

\- Si de verdad te lo pasas tan bien en casa de Rusia, adelante, ¡ve! Ya no te molestaré más, de verdad… Siento haberte molestado, no era mi intención, en serio…

Sin dar tiempo a que el lituano se pudiera explicar, salió de la sala de estar. Por su parte, Toris se quedó plantado donde estaba, intentando asimilar las últimas palabras de su amigo. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de la situación, corrió en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido el polaco. En la cocina no había ni rastro a excepción de la puerta abierta así que se lanzó al exterior sin ningún abrigo. Miró a su alrededor y al no verlo, gritó:

\- ¡Feliks!

Como se esperaba, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de modo que se dirigió hacia el primer lugar donde creía que lo podía encontrar: el establo. Cuando abrió la puerta de madera y cruzó el umbral, oyó unos sollozos provenientes de la primera cuadra que se encontraba vacía. Al abrir la puerta superior e inferior de la cuadra, vio a Feliks sentado en un rincón, con la frente escondida entre las rodillas.

\- Feliks…

El nombrado levantó un poco la cabeza y al ver quién era, miró al suelo diciendo:

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras? Entonces…

\- Feliks, antes te he dejado hablar, ahora me toca a mí. –acercándose a su amigo, se puso a su mismo nivel y preguntó- ¿Me escucharas?

Al ver al rubio asentir, sonrió satisfecho y empezó:

\- A ver Feliks, ¿de verdad crees que prefiero estar en casa de Rusia antes que a la tuya?

\- Pues sí… Allí al menos te lo pasas bien…

\- ¡Claro que ahí sonreía! ¡Pero porque no tenía más remedio y no porque me lo estuviera pasando bien!

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó Feliks sin entender.

\- Ahí sonreía porque si no lo hacía, ¡me hubiera olvidado de cómo se hacía! Así que, me estás diciendo que ¿prefiero estar en esa casa dónde me maltrataban y no era yo mismo, en vez de a la tuya dónde puedo hacer lo que quiera?

\- Hombre…

\- ¡Pues no, ya te lo digo yo! No volvería ahí ¡ni aunque la señorita Natasha me diera otra cita!

\- V-vale… -susurró Feliks pensando que podría estar equivocado si Toris negaba una cosa como aquella.

\- Y por otra parte, es cierto que levantarme a las seis de la mañana no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas, pero yo me lo paso bien viendo todas estas tonterías que haces… Aunque a veces me preocupo más por tu salud o el hecho que llames tanto la atención. Respecto a las peticiones, hace ya demasiado tiempo que las haces así que me he acostumbrado…

A esas alturas, Feliks empezaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza al ver que lo había malentendido todo y había armado un drama.

\- Y por último, no podía dejar que pasaras un día como hoy solo…

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó Feliks confundido. Puede que se refiriera a…

Poniendo una mano dentro de un bolsillo, Toris sacó un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo con un lazo azul y acercándolo a Feliks, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, dijo con una sonrisa:

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Feliks.

Como el rubio no se movía, Toris empezó a preocuparse por lo que cogiéndolo del brazo, preguntó:

\- ¿Feliks…?

\- ¿No te has olvidado? –susurró Feliks.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños?

En ese momento, Feliks recordó que por mucho que no se vieran, siempre se enviaban los regalos de cumpleaños el día que tocaba. Mostrando una tímida sonrisa y no pudiendo esconder toda la felicidad que lo llenaba, exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo:

\- ¡Gracias Toris! ¡Te quiero!

\- ¡Uah! ¡E-espera! ¡N-nos caeremos…!

Sin poder aguantar el peso de los dos, Toris cayó de espaldas, quedando sentado en el suelo y Feliks estirado tan largo era encima de él. Al ver cómo estaban Feliks empezó a reír, risa que contagió a Toris. Cuando lograron calmarse, el lituano propuso volver a casa pero Feliks se negó pues quería abrir primero el regalo, y conociendo la obstinación del polaco no le replicó.

\- ¡Son perfectas! ¡Cómo que me encantan!

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro. Cuando las vi, pensé en ti así que las compré.

\- Chico, ¡cómo que ahora mismo me las pongo!

Otra vez, Feliks salió corriendo en dirección a la casa y fue Toris el encargado de cerrar el establo y la puerta de la cocina para evitar que se colara más frío del que ya había entrado.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- ¡Mira! Como que me quedan geniales –exclamó Feliks plantándose delante del lituano.

\- S-sí… -dijo Toris reteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Pues como que empiece la fiesta! Hoy nadie irá a dormir sin mi permiso.

\- ¿¡Eh!? P-pero necesito dormir –exclamó Toris cesando con la risa.

\- Chico, como que suenas como un viejo, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No sabes que la noche es loca?

\- Joven, la noche es joven… -corrigió Toris.

\- Como que me da igual, ¡al final es lo mismo! Venga, vamos a hacer la cena.

\- Está bien… -dijo Toris derrotado, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa.

Los dos empezaron a preparar la cena en medio de bromas y risas. En ningún momento, Feliks deshizo las dos colitas, cogidas con unas gomas de color rosa adornadas con unas zanahorias, ni los dos clips plateados adornados con unas estrellas doradas.


End file.
